Choosing My Own Way of Life
by coffeeaddict012
Summary: Rory returns from Washinton for her senior year at Chilton with a new attitude, gucci sunglasses, and a brand new ferrari. Tristan returns from military school looking for his Mary. What will he think about this new and improved Rory Gilmore.
1. Chapter 1

Choosing My Own Way of Life

This takes place at the beginning of season 3. Everything happened, except Chris and Lorelai never slept together at the end of season 2. Chris and Sherry did break up, and she was never pregnant. Anything else will be explained throughout the story.

This is my first attempt at a fan fiction so please review. Constructive criticism is welcomed but please be kind.

Ch.1 – Back to Chilton

Disclaimer – I own nothing

Beep, beep, beep….

Rory Gilmore groaned as she heard the annoying persistent sounds of her alarm clock. It was the first day of her senior year at Chilton, a day she had been thinking about since she was 4 years old. She slowly got out of bed and pushed back her hair that had come out of her ponytail sometime during the night. When she got to the kitchen she saw her mother Lorelai sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and a strawberry pop tart.

"Good morning sweetie" Lorelai said, sounding a little too perky for Rory's liking.

"Morning mom"

"Well isn't someone grumpy this morning, here I thought you would be excited for your last day at the hell hole you call Chilton" Lorelai replied, while standing up to refill her coffee cup.

"Well I'm defiantly excited that I'm finally a senior, but I'm not ready for summer to end. It's not fair, Logan doesn't have start school until next week." Rory told her, smiling at the thought of her newest friend.

" Ahh yes, I suppose Logan and his friends still have another week of summer to drink and party" Lorelai said, her voice filled with animosity.

Rory rolled her eyes and headed off to the bathroom to shower and get ready for school. She started reminiscing about the past few months and everything that had transpired.

It had been a very interesting summer to say the least. After kissing Jess at Sookie's wedding, he and Rory decided that they were much better off as friends. Dean wasn't too pleased, and after weeks of hearing Rory and Jess discuss bands, books, and authors that Dean couldn't even pronounced, he broke up with her. At first Rory was heartbroken and tried to change his mind, but she quickly realized that it was for the best. Dean would never be the great love of her life, they were too different. And besides she had a whole summer in Washington to look forward too.

Washington was defiantly a once in a lifetime experience. Rory spent the first week or so attending seminars, lectures, debates and classes. Her mother called her at least 5 times a day telling her repeatedly that it wasn't too late to make things right with Dean. She was having a harder time letting go than Rory was. It had been fate when she literally ran straight into Logan Huntzberger while leaving a coffee shop just down the street from the hotel. She spilt her coffee on the street and Logan had offered to buy her a new one. Logan was in town with his father working at a newspaper that he had recently acquired. Rory and Logan started hanging out whenever Rory wasn't busy with the leadership conference. Logan and his two best friends Colin McCrae and Finn Morgan showed Rory an entire other world of bars, and night clubs and just letting loose and having fun. Throughout her time in Washington Rory had changed. She was no longer an innocent, naïve bookworm, but rather started to act like a teenager going to parties, and drinking and having fun. At one of the parties Rory and Logan got wasted and ended up sleeping together. It wasn't exactly how Rory had pictured her first time, but she didn't regret it either. Logan had become one of her best friends and she trusted him completely. They slept together quite a few more times in Washington and summed it up as a summer fling when they returned back to Connecticut. Lorelai, of course, noticed the changes immediately and didn't bother to hide her disapproval over Rory's new attitude, friends, and clothes. She was quick to blame Logan's influence over the change in her daughter. The once perfect relationship between mother and daughter quickly deteriorated. Lorelai just couldn't accept Rory's new life, and how easily she fit into the world that she ran away from, and Rory didn't feel that she was doing anything wrong. Rory had only been home for a few weeks when her father, Christopher Hayden, came for a visit. Apparently his great uncle had passed away recently and had left his entire fortune to Chris and Rory. After days of consideration Rory decided to accept the money that had been left to her, this angered her mother even more.

Rory walked back into the kitchen dressed in her uniform with her hair in slight waves and a light layer of makeup on her face.

"So I should be home by dinnertime. Paris couldn't wait until at least the second day of school to have our first student council meeting" Rory told her mother while grabbing her backpack and new Gucci sunglasses.

"Paris, you gotta love her" her mother said laughing

"Yeah, well… how about we meet at Luke's at 6, and I can fill you in on the first student council meeting with President Gellar"

"Sounds good, have a good day at school"

"I will, bye mom"

Rory ran out the door and into her brand new silver Ferrari F430, courtesy of her father and Logan. The two of them decided to take it upon themselves on which car Rory should buy for herself. When Rory had first picked out a Mustang the two of them had laughed and told them she needed something much faster.

Rory drove into the Chilton parking lot blaring Avenged Sevenfold. As she stepped out of her car, the kids on the parking lot all started staring. Rory figured they heard about her new found fortune through the Hartford society grapevine. She paid them no attention as she walked into the school to her locker with an air of confidence that she didn't have before.

"Rory!" Paris yelled. "It's about time you're here, you'll never guess who's here"

"Who?" Rory asked while opening her locker.

"Hey Mary" Rory heard a very familiar voice say, "Miss me?"

Rory turned around, stunned, and was met with two crystal blue eyes staring at her.

"Tristan Dugrey"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I own nothing

AN: Here's chapter two. I'm currently looking for a beta so if anyone is interested please message me. And don't forget to review!

Ch.2 – Hot and Cold

"Tristan Dugrey"

"In the flesh. I must say Mary, you look a lot different from when I left" Tristan said, looking her up and down while licking his lips.

"A lot of things about me have changed since you left Tristan" Rory told him as she grabbed her books and shut her locker. She then leaned in towards him and whispered in his ear "Oh and by the way, the name is Rory not Mary. Remember that."

Tristan stood there in the hall watching Rory and Paris walk off towards class with his jaw dropped.

When Rory and Paris arrived in History class they burst out laughing.

"Did you see the look on Tristan's face?" Paris asked her "I've never seen him speechless before."

"Hahaha, I know." Rory replied, still laughing.

Just then Tristan Dugrey sauntered into class.

"Hey Dugrey, your old man finally bring you back from military school" Josh Bell yelled from across the room

"Yeah man, apparently I have learned my lesson and reformed my bad ways" Tristan answered while walking across the room to give Josh a hug

Rory couldn't help but stare at Tristan. His blond hair was shorter than it had been before he left, and he looked very toned even through his uniform. But it was his eyes that had Rory mesmerized, there was something different about them she just couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Tristan looked over at Rory to see her staring at him, but she didn't look away as she would have a year ago. Instead she looked at him straight in the eye holding his gaze.

"Alright class, everyone please find a seat" Mr. Painer announced walking into class. "Okay I'm going to hand out the syllabus and we can get started"

" I don't understand what he is thinking" Paris said as her and Rory walked out of class, "an open book midterm as if that is going to help us learn history. Now even the most dimwitted in the school can do well. How is this supposed to separate us from the weak and stupid I…"

"Paris breathe" Rory told her

"I'm going to go talk to Headmaster Charleston about this, I'll cya at lunch" Paris told her as she walked away in a typical Paris walk.

Rory couldn't help but smile at Paris' antics. During their summer in Washington the two became quite close. Paris hung out with her, Logan, Colin and Finn most weekends. Paris was one of the few people in her life that understood and accepted her when she decided she needed a change in her life.

As she entered her Biology class she saw Madeline and Louise already in deep discussion about the latest gossip echoing throughout the Chilton hallways. She sat in her seat by the windows looking out at the courtyard her thoughts drifting towards Tristan. Had he always looked this good? She always thought he was good looking; you'd have to be blind not to think so. But now all she could think about his beautiful blue eyes, eyes a girl could get lost in, his chiseled jaw, his perfect cute little nose, his full lips, his...

"Thinking about me Rory" Tristan asked her, sitting down on the table beside her.

"Now what would give you that idea" she asked him, blushing slightly under his scrutinizing gaze " And you actually remembered my name, I have to say I am surprised."

"Well you asked me to, and you had this dreamy look on your face." He told her smirking "I've seen that it on plenty of girls before"

"Can you ever carry out a conversation without somehow bringing up how big of a whore you are?" Rory asked him, a little annoyed.

Tristan must have noticed her change of tone because he looked down at his hands and said "You're right, I'm sorry. Old habits die hard I guess."

Rory looked at him surprised.

"So tell me what's been happening at Chilton since I left, I see you and Paris aren't trying to kill each other anymore" Tristan asked her smiling.

'He has such a nice smile' Rory thought to herself. "Yeah, apparently with you out of the picture she no longer had a reason to hate me" Rory said laughing. "But seriously, Paris ran for student body president and asked me to be her vice president after realizing most of the students found her a little scary. We won, and spent the summer in Washington where we met some really great people and now we're back at school"

"Wow, you and Paris working together, I never thought I'd see the day"

"Yeah me either, but she turned out to be a really great friend" Rory told him smiling. "What about you? How was military school?"

Tristan instantly looked away from her and stared at the blank chalkboard at the front of class.

"Military school was….. well it was military school. I don' t know what else to say besides that. It's exactly how you would imagine it. But I did make some really great friends who taught me what life's really about"

He spoke that last part so softly that Rory wasn't even sure he meant for her to hear it. There was a look in his eyes and Rory could tell that he was in deep thought about something. She didn't get a chance to reply before the teacher came into class and started the first lecture.

When the bell rang Tristan was out of the classroom before Rory had time to close her textbook. She didn't have the chance to dwell on that too much because Madeline was instantly at her side telling her all about the drama surrounding Alyssa Dallacado's botched nose job. Rory was trying to listen to Madeline babble on but she couldn't help but think about Tristan. He took off so fast, as if he was purposely trying to avoid her. The worst part was that she didn't know why it bothered her so much. It's not like they were great friends when he left, but his abrupt departure was really plaguing her.

The rest of the week Rory barely saw Tristan let alone talked to him. In class he always showed up seconds before the teacher entered and left as soon as the bell rang. During lunch he was surrounded by his old guy friends and girls who did nothing but flaunted themselves. Every once in awhile she thought she could feel Tristan staring at her, but when she turned around he would be staring in an entirely different direction. She tried to forget about him and go on with her daily routine, but she just couldn't get him out of her head.

It was a relief when Logan called her Thursday night and invited her to come up to Yale for the weekend. There was a huge back to school bash being thrown, and Rory jumped at the chance to get away and forget about everything.

Rory walked out of the kitchen Friday morning dressed for school with her overnight bag in hand.

"Did you run out of room in your backpack for your hundreds of books you think you need to bring to school every day?" Lorelai asked her from the kitchen table

"Mom, I don't bring hundreds of books to school, stop exaggerating" Rory said as she rolled her eyes, "Actually Logan called me last night to invite me to this beginning of school bash at Yale."

"So you're going?" Lorelai yelled "Did you happen to think that perhaps you should run this by me first?"

"He called at 11 last night, you were already asleep, and I knew if I asked you that you would just say no." Rory yelled back.

"You know what, I've had it with your attitude, you would never spoke to me like this before. These boys you're hanging out with are such a bad influence on you." Lorelai said, standing up and walking over to Rory

"They are not a bad influence, did you ever think that it's me that needed a change. I am so sick of you going on and on about how different I am. Just because I have money now, and actually have fun doesn't mean that I'm some horrible uncontrollable child cause news flash I'm almost 18"

"Going to parties and spending money frivously is not the only way to have fun. When's the last time that we sat and had a movie marathon, or went to the BWR movie theatre or just sat around mocking infomercials? This never would have happened if you were still with Dean. He was a good kid." Lorelai said

"God, I can't keep fighting with you over this. Dean and I are over, he was a great first boyfriend but it was never going to last, it was just safe and boring. That's not what I want. And I have tried to hang out with you like before but we can't even be in the same room for more than 15 minutes without fighting. I can't take it anymore." Rory yelled at her as she grabbed her bag and keys and starting heading out the door. "I'm going to be late for school, I'll see you on Sunday night."

When she got to school Rory met Paris in the courtyard. The two of them headed towards their lockers discussing their plans for the weekend.

"I'm going up to Princeton tonight to see Jamie. He doesn't start classes till Monday so he figures this will be the last free weekend for awhile" Paris told her smiling at the thought of her boyfriend.

Jamie and Paris hit it off at soon as they met at the conference in the summer. After a few weeks the two finally gave in and went out on a double date with Logan and Rory. They become inseperable ever since.

"Well tell him I say hi. I'm going to spend the weekend at Yale with Logan and the boys. Apparently there's a huge, can't miss back to school party"

"Lorelai can't have been too happy about that" Paris said knowing the current situation between Rory and Lorelai.

"Understatement of the bloody year. We had a huge fight this morning when I told her, but I don't want to talk about that anymore. I want to enjoy my weekend and that starts now." Rory told Paris adamantly.

"Good morning ladies, beautiful morning isn't it?" Tristan Dugrey asked walking up behind the two girls ignoring Rory's questioning gaze.

"Yes, yes it is. There's nothing better than a Friday" Paris replied before walking off towards her locker.

"Okay, now I know I've been going too long. Paris actually looks forward to Fridays? She's hated Friday's since preschool. I remember once in 3rd grade she made this petition that said school should be 6 days a week. And I think she actually scared more than 100 people to sign it too." Tristan told Rory laughing.

"Hahahaha, that sounds like Paris. She's actually heading up to Princeton to visit her boyfriend for the weekend." Rory said as she opened her locker and grabbed her books.

"Paris is dating a college man?" Tristan asked

"Yeah, his name is Jamie they met this summer at our leadership conference."

"Wow, who would have thought." Tristan replied, before grabbing Rory's books from her and walking towards their first period history class.

When the two arrived in class Tristan sat Rory's books down on her usual desk and took a seat behind her.

"Ohh and Rory, you look absolutely beautiful today."

Needless to say she was stunned. There was this sincerity in his eyes that took her breath away. After a week of ignoring her she couldn't figure out why he had a sudden change of god she was heading off to Yale this weekend. A few days away to get her mind off her problems with her mother, and maybe try to make sense of Tristan's hot and cold feelings towards her.

'_cause you're hot then you're cold  
you're yes then you're no  
you're in then you're out  
you're up and you're down_


	3. Chapter 3

Choosing my own way of life

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 3:

So silly boy get out my face (my face)

Why do you like the way regrets taste?

So silly boy get out my hair my hair (get outta here)

No, I don't want you no more (get outta here)

Rory pulled into a Yale parking lot singing Silly Boy by Rihanna at the top of her lungs. She couldn't wait to meet up with Logan and head to the party where she was planning on drinking copious amounts of alcohol. Not enough to send her to the Emergency Room, but just enough where she could forget about her week and the fight she had with her mother this morning. She had the music blaring and was still singing her heart out she didn't even hear Logan get into the passenger seat of her car.

"Hey Ace, you know you really should send in a tape to American Idol. Scotty McCreery's got nothing on you," he said smirking at her.

" Logan geez, you should come with a bell." Rory gasped, grasping her hands at her chest. " You scared the shit out of me."

Logan said nothing but just sat and stared at her, silently laughing. He knew better than to laugh at Rory's singing abilities, or more accurately lack there of. The girl couldn't carry a tune if her life depended on it.

" Soo… how was your last first week at Chilton? Has Paris sent the student council running for Switzerland singing the hills are alive yet?" Logan asked, while grabbing Rory's bags from her trunk.

" Hahaha, no. And since when are you a fan on the Sound of Music? Because this is definite mocking material, do the boys know that you harbor a secret fetish for Austrian musicals?" she asked him with a slight laugh in her voice.

" No, and it would be in your best interest not to say anything because I may have to let it accidentally slip sometime to your mother that you got a tattoo in Washington. " Logan told her as they entered his dorm room.

" Fine you win, but that's the last time you get to hold that over my head." Rory replied.

Logan took Rory's bag's into his bedroom giving her a chance to check the place out. It was larger that your average dorm room, Rory suspected this had something to do with the fact that he was a Huntzberger. A large 52" flat screen television was mounted on the back wall beside 2 large windows reveling a beautiful view of the courtyard. The rest of the space was occupied by a large black leather sectional couch, a glass coffee table with matching end tables, a couple of book shelves filled with books and dvd's and a small kitchen area. There were two other doors on the far side of the living room which she assumed one was the bathroom and the other led to Logan's roommates bedroom.

She walked into Logan's room to find him in the middle of a very tense phone call, most likely with his father. It sounded like his father was insisting on Logan making an appearance at next weekend's charity fundraiser and Logan refusing to go. She knew this conversation could last a while so she laid on Logan's bed tired from her long week.

Logan's room was about the same size as her room in Star's Hallow. He had a queen sized bed situated along the far well underneath the window, a desk and small bookshelf were pushed up against the wall next to his bed, and across the room was a two door closet and dresser with a 30 inch flat screen sitting on top.

It seemed as if there would be no immediate end to Logan's conversation with his father so Rory decided to close her eyes and try to sneak in a cat nap knowing she would need energy for tonight. Awhile later she felt Logan lie beside her on the bed. She curled up closer to him using his chest as a pillow.

"I'm assuming you'll be attending the fundraiser next weekend?" Rory asked.

Logan sighed in response while pushing Rory onto her back and climbing on top of her. He leaned down to kiss her and Rory couldn't stop herself from responding to his urgent kisses. When Logan brought his hand down to undo her jeans she came to her senses and pushed him back.

" Logan, come on we talked about this. We both decided that we were gonna leave our summer fling as just that, a summer fling. "

" Uhhh, I know Ace. I'm sorry, It's just…. Mitchum, you know. He was an innate talent for making me feel about 2 inches tall." Logan replied falling back onto the bed covering his face with his hands.

Rory grabbed his hands away from his face forcing him to look at her. There were very few people who Logan let his guard down around, and even fewer that he let himself show weakness in front of. She hated his dad for ever making Logan look as he was looking now; sad and drained.

"You, Logan Huntzberger, are an amazing person. You're sweet and caring, hard working when you want to be, considerate, talented, intelligent, and most importantly really good in bed." Rory told him smiling.

Logan laughed at the last comment and leaned over to place a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you." He said holding Rory close. After a few minutes he pulled away.

"Now, how good in bed?"

"Ohh look at the time, we should probably go get ready and meet Colin and Finn for dinner soon. I don't know about you but I'm starved. Is there anywhere around here that has decent cheeseburgers?" Rory rambled while running around his room grabbing her an outfit from her bag.

" Nice way to change the subject Ace, I told them we'd meet them at the pub in an hour." Logan responded

"An hour! I'll never be ready in time." Rory screeched as she ran out of the room in search of the bathroom.

Logan leaned back and laughed.

" Don't think I'm dropping this" Logan yelled after her. He was responded with a sound of the door slamming.

Logan decided to get up and make some coffee for Rory. The pub had good food but truly dreadful coffee, and he did not want to deal with the wrath of Rory for taking her to a place that had horrible coffee. Logan heard the front door open and close and the sound of his roommate's voice startling him.

" Hey man, your girl here yet?"

" Hey Derek, yeah she's in the bathroom getting ready. She might be in there for awhile so if you need to use it I suggest heading upstairs and using the communal." Logan told him with a shudder

"Uhh, I think I'm good." Derek replied laughing.

"We're heading to the pub soon for dinner before the big party, you wanna come?" Logan asked him, as he poured two cups of coffee.

" I can't, my cousin and his friend are coming up for the weekend. They're going to be crashing here, but I can tell them to sleep on the floor in my room if Rory wants to take the couch." Derek replied.

"No, she can sleep in my room with me. It'll be fine. So who's your cousin? Logan asked, while he opened the bathroom door placing a cup of coffee on the bathroom counter so it would be waiting for Rory when she finished showering.

" His name's Josh you've probably met him, he's from Hartford. I've got to head out though man, I told Anna I'd held her go over our chemistry notes" Derek told him, smirking.

Logan just laughed, knowing all to well what he was implying.

"She's seriously hot man, not the greatest conversationalist, but who really wants to talk"

"Well, good luck then. I'll cya later." Logan called after him before as he walked out the door.

An hour and a half later Logan and Rory were entering the pub to meet Colin and Finn.

" It's about time you two made an appearance" Colin said to them, in lieu of a greeting. " We've only been here for an hour and FInn has already managed to hit on 3 different girls all with boyfriends who were sitting right in front of him"

" Hahahaha, sounds about right" Rory replied laughing as she slid into the booth across from Colin. " Nothing can be as bad though as when he hit on the senator's wife and then tried to get in a fight with his security guards."

" Oh man, I've tried to block that night out" Logan said, taking a seat beside Rory in the booth.

" In my defense, the woman had been giving me bedroom eyes all night." Finn told the group, as he sauntered up to the table with a tray filled with shots.

Rory rolled her eyes and laughed. Finn honestly believed that his accent made him irresistible to all women, it was a waste of time to convince him otherwise.

A couple hours later Rory found herself at the party having a blast. She had had quite a few shots at the pub and was glad to be at a party dancing her stressful week away. Dancing with her were Rosemary and Juliet, two of the boys friends that she met in the summer. The girls were very different from her Lane and her few friends from Chilton, it was a nice having friends who were walking fashion divas. They were big influences in Rory's new clothing choices.

On the other side of the room Logan was sitting with Colin, Finn and a few other guys deciding which ladies they were planning on taking home that night.

" Tonight's the night mates" Finn slurred, "Rosemary's coming home with me. "

" You say that every night Finn, and it never happens. You need to grow a pair and find someone else to hit on" Logan told him, laughing.

" Hello boys" Derek said, walking up the group with a big smile on his face. " How's everyone doing on this fine evening"

" You're awfully cheery" Colin observed, " i'm guessing you got laid"

Derek said nothing, but kept on grinning. " Everyone meet my cousin Josh and his friend Tristan" he said pointing to the two guys behind him.

" Guys this is Logan, Colin, Finn, Seth, and Robert" Derek said pointing to each of them.

" Hey boys, how's it going? " Logan asked.

" Pretty good " Josh answered, " Looks like it's gonna be getting better though" he said looking around the room at the the girls, " college girls. "

" There's nothing better than college girls" FInn said, " They'll do anything you want them too, after a few drinks anyways"

Tristan was barely paying attention to the conversation in front of him, he had been scanning the room checking things out when he spotted her. Rory. Rory Gilmore, here at a college party dirty dancing with two other girls.

"... right man... hey Tristan" Jake said trying to get his friend's attention. " Did you hear what I said"

Tristan shook his head, but didn't take his eyes of Rory. He was utterly confused, since when did sweet little Mary start coming to parties like this?

" What, a hot chick got your attention already?" Josh asked. The other guys laughed. Josh looked over to the direction that Tristan was looking at.

" Is that Rory Gilmore?" Josh asked shocked.

" You guys know Rory? " Colin asked.

" Yeah she goes to Chilton with us. I never would have though that she, of all people, would be here. I wonder who she's here with?"

" That would be me. " Logan said, piping up. He had barely heard what Josh had said, he had been too busy watching Tristan. He wasn't sure what to think about the way he was staring at Rory. He hadn't so much as moved a muscle since he had spotted her.

" So that's your girl who's staying with us this weekend." Derek said. " I can see why you like her so much Logan, she's gorgeous."

" You guys dating?" Josh asked him wearily. Hoping he would say no, for Tristan's sake. As much as he tried to deny it he knew that Tristan still had a thing for her.

" No, we're just friends. " Logan replied, noticing Tristan slight smile when he said that. " We met this summer in Washington. "

" Friends my ass " FInn said laughing, " You guys spent half the summer locked away in your hotel room screwing. "

Right at that moment is when Rory came up to the group throwing her arms around Logan's waist.

" Alright, I need a drink. I just saw both Rosemary and Juliet start making out with this guy that looks almost identical to The Situation from Jersey Shore" she said laughing.

" What! " Finn cried, " Rosemary is supposed to by coming home with me tonight." He ran off to the other side of the room looking for Rosemary with Colin, Seth and Robert all trailing off after him hoping this wouldn't end up in a fight.

Rory was still laughing with her arm's wrapped around Logan.

" Rory, fancy meeting you here." Josh said grabbing her attention.

"Josh? Tristan? What are you guys doing here? " She asked, looking Tristan in the eyes.

" Logan's roommate Derek, is my cousin. He invited us to spend the weekend up here. Small world huh. "

" You can say that again. " Rory replied frowning, she was still obsessing over Tristan's odd behaviour this week, and even more about why it has bothered her so much.

" LOGAN, DEREK! " Robert yelled, " We need some help over here. " Logan, Derek and Josh all hurried over in the direction that the other guys had taken off in just moments ago.

That left just Rory and Tristan.

" Soo... " Rory said, not knowing what to say. " Quite the party"

" Yeah i guess so, you sure looked like you were having fun" Tristan replied dryly.

" You have a problem with that?" Rory asked getting defensive. " I don't understand what everyone's problem is. It's not like I could stay the perfect Virgin Mary forever"

" No, i guess you're right. " Tristan told her " You defiantly didn't remain a Mary." With that he gave her one last glance and walked off in the opposite direction.

Rory stared after him, with a mix of emotion. This defiantly wasn't going to be the relaxing and stress free weekend she had been hoping for.


	4. Chapter 4

Choosing My Own Way of Life

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Chapter 4: Ice Packs and Prickle Bushes

Rory woke up to a large crash followed by a few choice curse words. She tried to lift up her head but immediately groaned and pulled the blanket over her head. She couldn't recall much of the previous nights events after her run in with Tristan. She remembered finding Finn near the bar nursing his swollen lip with a bag of ice. The two of them then proceeded to drink an entire bottle of tequila to themselves.

"Ace!" Logan called, as he entered the bedroom. "Time to get up. I have coffee and breakfast already made."

"Go away, it's too early." Rory groaned, hidden under a pile of blankets.

"It's noon. You have to get up, or you're going to waste the entire day laying in bed." Logan told her as he pulled the blankets off of her. "Colin and Finn are on their way over right now, we thought we'd take advantage of the nice weather and hit the park for the day."

"What the hell is there to do in a park, after you pass the age of 12?" Rory asked, trying in vain to wrestle the blankets back from Logan, "please tell me that this wasn't Finn's idea, because he wanted to play on the swings or something."

"No, lazy bones. This isn't a children's park. We've gathered everyone for a football game."

"And i'm going to do what? Gilmore's do not play team sports, or any sport for that matter. We don't have the coordination." Rory told him finally sitting up.

"That's why you, my dear girl, are going to lie on the sidelines and sun tan with Rosemary and Juliet while admiring my amazing physique." Logan told her.

"I have a better idea, how about we stay in bed for the rest of your day and I'll show you just how much i appreciate your hot bod." Rory told him slyly, as she grabbed his hand to pull her onto the bed with her. "I promise you you'll have much more fun in here with me than with me than being chased by a bunch of sweaty boys."

"As tempting as that sounds, we're still going to the park. I may take you up on your offer tonight though." Logan replied as he starting nuzzling her neck.

"Nope sorry, it's a one time offer." Rory said, as she pushed Logan off her, laughing as he fell onto the floor. "I'm going to go shower, when I get out I could really use a cup of coffee and a couple of Advil."

Rory went off into the bathroom, making a point to lock the door so Logan couldn't follow her in.

Logan shook his head and was muttering to himself as he walked back into the common room. "Damn woman, don't know why I put up with her."

"Rory finally up? Derek asked.

"Yep, she's in the shower now. She was not impressed when I told her that she'd be coming to a football game today." Logan told Derek laughing, "She did a damn good job trying to convince me to skip the football game and stay in bed all day."

"And you resisted?" Derek asked, "I never pictured you as one to turn down sex with a beautiful girl... or any girl for that matter."

"I do have some self control you know, i'm not Finn. " Logan told him grinning, " But seriously, she was just messing with me. We both decided that we're gonna just be friends now, I care about her too much to screw it up by having casual sex."

" So you wouldn't mind if I..."

"Don't even think about it." Logan told him sternly. " You so much as flirt with her and I'll kick your ass."

" Just kidding man. I would never. I can't say the same for every other guy though."

Just then Tristan and Josh walked into the dorm holding bags filled with bagels, doughnuts and muffins.

"Can't say the same for every other guy doing what?" Josh asked Derek.

"Hitting on Rory. Logan here is a bit over protective." Derek told them, grabbing one of the bags and taking out a powdered doughnut.

"Be glad that you're here at Yale, and not at Chilton. Guys have been going crazy for her since school started back up." Josh told them as he walked over to sit beside Tristan on the couch.

Logan didn't say anything just frowned and walked back into his room muttering under his breath.

Tristan also didn't have much to say. He sat quietly on the couch staring off at Logan's closed bedroom door thinking about how different Rory was. He couldn't figure out what was bothering him so much about it. A year ago he would have given his left arm to have her hit on him.

"I cannot believe that i'm actually sitting here watching a football game. I don't know anything about football, I'm not even sure who's scored the most goals." Rory complained to Rosemary and Juliet. The three girls were sprawled out bikinis on the lounge chairs that Rosemary had made Colin bring.

"Honey, it's not about keeping track of all the home runs, but watching a bunch of hot sweaty shirtless men running around in front of us." Juliet told her.

"I suppose you have a point. They are some fine looking men out there." Rory said, while glancing at Tristan. Halfway through the game he had taken off his sweat soaked tee shirt, giving Rory a chance to stare shamelessly. The boy had an amazing body, broad shoulders, chiseled pecks, and amazing abs. It took all her self control not to run over to him and run her hands over his stomach.

"Rory, spill. What's up with you and Tristan DuGrey?" Rosemary asked her curiously.

"Nothing, he used to hit on me before he left for military school, now he's back and completely uninterested in me." Rory told them with a sigh. There was no point in beating around the bush with those two. Rosemary was like a human lie detector, the girl could always tell when someone wasn't telling the truth or withholding information. The only downfall was she tended to use her talents to become an unashamed gossip.

"Uninterested? Please Rory, the boy wasn't able to take his eyes off of you last night. And today, he has made a point to run past you numerous times just to steal a quick glance." Juliet told her.

"I know, but every time I try to talk to him he just walks off. I dunno, maybe he just expected me to be the same girl that I was when he left. I just don't understand, I don't think I've changed that much. I'm not as shy and timid as I was, but I don't think that's a bad thing." Rory said, looking down at her hands.

"No that's not a bad thing." Rosemary said trying to reassure her friend. "It's just some people have a hard time with change. I think you need to show him that you are the same person deep down. Let me get to know you now."

"Yeah, you're right." Rory said smiling. "Tonight we're all going to Rich Man's Shoe, that will be perfect, nice and mellow and hopefully all the guys will be distracted throwing napkins at the folk singers again."

"Ohh right, I never even thought what Logan would think about all this." Rosemary stated. "I can't imagine he'll be pleased."

"No, definitely not. Apparently he was giving all the guys you were dancing with last night the evil eye, and then this morning he threatened Josh when he made a joke about him hitting on you." Juliet informed the two other girls.

"Logan and I have an understanding. We decided to leave our fling in the past, I think he's just more over protective than anything else. Besides, I know for fact that he has three dates lined up next week." Rory replied.

Just then the three girls heard someone yell "watch out!" Rory barely had time to react when a football came flying at her and hit her right in the cheek.

"Owe, fuck that hurts." Rory yelled, standing up. "Who the hell threw that?" She yelled at the boys, who were making their way over.

"Ace, you alright?" Logan asked her concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm sure I'll have a lovely bruise tomorrow, but I'll survive."

"Sorry Rory. I was trying to throw the ball to Derek and obviously missed." Tristan told her as he walked up beside her. "I hope it didn't hit you that hard."

"No, it's fine. You have quite the arm. Not so good with hitting the target though" Rory replied smiling.

"That's what she said." Finn said, earning a bout of laughter from the group.

"Alright boys, let's get back to the game." Logan told them, grabbing the ball and running back out to where the game was.

"You sure you're alright, I can't get you an ice pack or anything. It looks like it's starting to swell a bit." Tristan asked her again, not caring that the boys had started the game again.

"No that's alright" Rory replied.

"No Rory he's right. You should put some ice on that. Tristan you should go with her and make sure she's alright" Rosemary told them both with a slight smile.

"I'm perfectly capable of going by myself, thank you." Rory said indignantly. "Tristan you should go and finish you game" Rory said as she turned towards Tristan.

"Nah football isn't really my thing to begin with." Tristan told her glancing up at her bruising eye. "Just let me go tell the guys I'm leaving and we'll go find you some ice."

Tristan ran off leaving Rory to turn around and glare at Rosemary. Who just smiled and handed Rory her purse and Logan's key's.

Rory and Tristan walked back to the dorms not really saying much. Rory was too busy replaying her earlier conversation with Rosemary and Juliet. She didn't know why his indifference to her was bothering her so much. Rory unlocked the door and went to sit on the couch as Tristan went into the kitchen area in search of ice.

"Alright here's an icepack, I've put a towel around it so it won't sting as much" Tristan said to Rory as he sat beside her on the couch.

"Thanks" Rory replied, wincing as she put the ice against her swollen cheek.

"No worries, I'm the one who threw the ball" Tristan replied with a grin.

Rory just smiled and nodded. She was starting to get a little bit of a headache. She leaned her head back against the couch and groaned.

"Are you in pain?" Tristan asked worriedly.

"Not much, just a little headache. Although not sure if that's from the ball in the face or from the tequila last night." Rory told him.

"Yeah, you and Finn sure can hit the bottle. I have to say Rory I didn't think you had it in you." Tristan replied with a slight smile.

"You spend enough time with Finn and you would be surprised at how much liquor you'll be able to pack away."

"Hahaha, and I'm sure your relationship with Logan didn't have any part of that." Tristan replied.

"Logan and I aren't in a relationship, we're just friends" Rory told him, turning to look him in the eyes. "We had a little summer fling, and that was it."

"Yeah, that's what he said. I was just curious that's all" Tristan told her.

Rory didn't say anything, instead she laid her head back on the couch with the ice pack still over her cheek. The two sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. Neither knowing what to say to the other.

"So how did you find your first week back at Chilton?" Rory asked him, breaking the silence.

"It's all right i guess." Tristan told her shifting his body so he was facing her.

"You guess? Wasn't Chilton your domain before you left? Guys following you, girls throwing themselves at you. Every teenage boys fantasy." Rory replied, a bit confused by his reply.

"Military school changed me. Things that were important before just don't seem that important now. I guess I had to grow up sometime." Tristan told her looking her straight in the eyes.

"You really have changed, haven't you?" Rory whispered

The two stared into each others eyes for a moment slowly leaning towards each other. Tristan softly pressed his lips against Rory's bushing them lightly over her lips before finally fully kissing her. Rory didn't respond for a moment, shocked that she was sitting her kissing Tristan, she hand dropped the ice pack from where she was holding in on her cheek and put her hands on both sides of Tristan's face.

Tristan grabbed Rory's back pulling her closer to him and causing her to moan, he slipped his tongue into her mouth and massaged his tongue with hers. He couldn't believe how good she two sat on the couch kissing for a few minutes before Tristan finally broke apart from her to catch his breath.

"Was that your master plan? 'Accidentally' throw a ball that hits me in the face so you can lure me back here to make out?" Rory asked him with a smile on her face.

Tristan laughed, "I wish I was that clever. I would have done this a year ago."

Tristan placed his hand on her cheek, inspecting her bruise, "the swelling isn't too bad. I don't think you'll have much of a bruise tomorrow."

"I sure hope not. It should be interesting explaining to my mom why I'm coming home with a bruise on my cheek. I don't think she'll actually believe me when I tell her it was from being a spectator of a football game."

"Not much one for sports I take it?" Tristan asked her smiling.

"Ahh no. Gilmore's do not partake in or watch sports of any kind." Rory told him.

"Not even hockey? You know I am the all time leading scorer of the Chilton Renegades, and the season will be starting next week. You might have to come watch me in action."

"For you, I might just make an exception. And if you're really as good as you say you are... I might just show up in a cheerleading uniform." Rory replied with a twinkle in her eye.

"Now Mary, don't tease me." Tristan replied, turned on by the thought of her in a short skirt and pom poms.

"Ohh trust me there will be plenty of teasing... We'll just have to wait and see how many baskets you score." Rory told him leaning up against him.

Tristan didn't have a chance to reply because Logan, Colin, Derek and Josh all walked in holding Finn.

The two jumped off the couch as the guys brought Finn over and laid him on the couch they had just been sitting on.

"Oh my god what happened!" Rory asked Logan starring at Finn.

He looked like he ran head first into a prickle bush. Leaves and thorns covered him from head to toe.

"The idiot here was trying to show off in front of a group of girls that were sitting near by and ran right now a thorn bush." Logan told her shaking his head.

"Ohh love, I think I may be dying. Be a doll and grant a dying man his one last wish of a raunchy strip tease and a lap dance." Finn asked her in a lame attempt of a dying man's voice.

"I'm sure you'll live Finn." Rory told him shaking her head while walking over to the bathroom to grab the first aid kit. "We better pull those thorns out and put some polysporin on all those cuts."

"Logan, Colin you guys strip him and pull out the thorns with tweezers and I'll apply the polysporin."

Derek, Josh, and Tristan all stood back watching the others tend to Finn.

"While man, I guess we should be heading back home." Josh told Tristan.

"Yeah let's go." Tristan told him

The two grabbed their bags from Derek's room and slipped out of the dorm not wanting to disturb the others who were trying to calm down a hysterical Finn who had somehow gotten prickles in a rather delicate area. Tristan shuddered at the thought. He wasn't sure why he didn't wait to say goodbye to Rory. He needed some time to think, he'd been through a lot in the past year and a having the complication of a girl in his life right now was not something he had wanted. A small smile crossed his face as he thought about how good it felt to have Rory in his arms. She was special, that was for sure. He just had to figure out if he was ready to be completely honest with her... and himself about the events that had happened while he was in military school.


End file.
